


5 de Mayo

by AndyMoon_SummerLavg



Category: Naruto
Genre: Daddy Issues, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Headcanon, M/M, Mommy Issues, OC Family - Freeform, Original Character - Mentioned - Freeform, POV Uchiha Obito, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Dei!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyMoon_SummerLavg/pseuds/AndyMoon_SummerLavg
Summary: Deidara estaba cumpliendo 20 años y Tobi creía que debían celebrarlo





	5 de Mayo

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño One-shot por el cumpleaños de mi personaje favorito. Disfruten~ :3  
> PD: Volví con mis referencias.

"5 de Mayo"

Volvió a leer la fecha en el calendario por tercera vez, y sin darse cuenta sonrió como un bobo al verificar que efectivamente era 5 de Mayo, la fecha remarcada con un círculo rojo en su nunca antes usado calendario. No era una fecha importante para el plan, tampoco ninguna relacionada con Rin, era solo un día simbólico que se alegraba de haber podido llegar a vivir en esas circunstancias. Era 5 de Mayo y Deidara cumplía 20 años, nada tan importante.

No era importante, claro que no, pero representaba algo, una cosa que llevaba impreso en su cabeza desde que lo escuchó por primera vez. "Deidara no llegará a los 20 años" era la sentencia que daban todos aquellos que conocían al rubio, especialmente quienes formaban parte de su pasado. Era una declaración grave, mas no exagerada, él mismo lo creyó y si era honesto, aún se sentía extraño al darse cuenta que hoy esa declaración era desmentida. Deidara a partir de hoy tendría 20 años hasta el siguiente 5 de Mayo, un hecho que le hacía sentir tranquilo, como si antes de ese día él no hubiese podido respirar con calma. Que exagerado ¿No? Si Deidara moría antes de los 20 no importaría...

¿Verdad?

Pero sus cavilaciones acerca de la inminente mortalidad de su compañero no debían seguir, tenía cosas que hacer por este día que acontecía. Después de todo era el cumpleaños de su Senpai y su actuación de Tobi sería incorrecta si no lo hiciese, más aún considerando que Tobi obligó al pobre bombardero a revelar su fecha de cumpleaños apenas fueron compañeros. Puede que tal vez la supiera de antes por el informe de Zetsu, pero son los detalles los que cuentan al momento de actuar. Como fuere, tenía un pastel de chocolate por comprar y a un rubio que molestar. Puede que también tenga un regalo que entregar, aún no sabe si eso sería exagerar.

Dejó de observar el calendario y salió del Kamui en su habitual espiral, apareciendo en la habitación compartida que de momento estaba vacía, como todos los días a esa hora. Comentó mentalmente que quizás Deidara necesitara salir de su taller más seguido y que salir para entrenar o probar sus explosivos no contaba, mucho menos hacerlo solo para comer, asearse y dormir. Pero en esta ocasión los rasgos de ermitaño de su compañero eran una ventaja para su poco elaborado plan de sorprenderlo por su cumpleaños. Sólo sería comprar el pastel, ir al taller, cantarle feliz cumpleaños con la afinación de un gato agonizante y dejar que todo fluyera, es decir, molestarlo hasta hacerlo enloquecer. Debería preocuparse por su extraño gusto por ver a Deidara hervir en rabia e insultarlo con esa voz tan agresiva que ponía... Oh, Madara realmente se sentiría avergonzado al notar este extraño gusto de su discípulo.

Con rapidez salió de la cueva para dirigirse al poblado más cercano y así comprar el pastel de tamaño pequeño, sin utilizar el Kamui ya que de hecho apenas era la una de la tarde y no quería aceptar que le emocionaba preparar esa mini sorpresa. Media hora más tarde estaba frente a una humilde pastelería escogiendo el mejor pastel de chocolate de los tres que estaban en exhibición. Le costaba un poco decidir cuál sería el adecuado para su Senpai ¿Cuál de los tres preferiría él? Posiblemente sí le preguntara le hubiese respondido algo similar a "Compra cualquiera y no molestes", pero creía sinceramente que esos detalles importaban. Finalmente compró uno de medio kilo que estaba adornado con crema batida, fresas y un poco de sirope de chocolate encima, escondiendo el bizcocho de chocolate amargo (Deidara amaba el chocolate amargo, también el café sin azúcar) y un relleno de chocolate con frutos rojos. No era la gran cosa.

Pagó el pastel, el cual fue metido en una caja celeste decorada con detalles dorados, los colores de Deidara. Salió de la tienda de buen humor, tarareando la canción que el rubio cantaba en secreto y aún desconocía su nombre, cuando su atención fue llamada por un puesto de baratijas. Deidara no era alguien de tener cosas inútiles acumuladas, pero podía comprarle algo bonito y que no ocupará mucho espacio. No era tan raro que le diera un regalo de todos modos.

Fue atendido por la dueña de puesto, una mujer joven y no tan agraciada, pero de voz amable y muy buen gusto. Le llamó la atención la colección de herramientas para arcilla con lindos narcisos de plata en su base y ruiseñores tallados en la madera, pero también había un juego de broches para el cabello con rosas y margaritas hechas con gemas de los colores correspondientes, además de que estaban esos lindos aretes de dragón de color bronce y púrpura que se ceñía a toda la oreja con un tulipán amarillo hecho de metal colgando... La joyería era el gusto culposo de su Senpai, le confesó eso una vez, mas había otra cosa que le parecía apropiada para regalar. Era un bastón Bō de madera con un grabado de lirios, las flores favoritas de su socio y el arma que utilizo durante su tiempo como ninja obligado a utilizar Taijutsu por más que no fuese su campo. Estás no eran baratijas, claramente.

¿Era mucho comprar las cuatro cosas? Se sentía apenado al no poder escoger.

— ¿Es para alguien lo que usted busca, señor? —Preguntó la dueña sacando a Obito de su mundo.

La mujer había notado la indecisión de su cliente para con los cuatro objetos, así que decidió intervenir.

— Es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi Senpai, señorita —Informó, esperando algo de ayuda.

— Ya veo... —Dijo pensativa antes de sonreír y tomar una caja pequeña detrás de ella— ¿Este le parece un buen regalo para su Senpai, señor?

Dentro de la caja de madera oscura e interior acolchado se encontraba un brazalete de oro con sellos grabados con plata y bronce, junto a una gargantilla forrada en perlas azules, diamantes azules, tanzanitas, lapislázulis y zafiros, creando las piedras preciosas la figura de las llamas de un fuego azúl tan potente que el Katon de Uchiha Madara se sentiría celoso. No era tonto, esas dos cosas eran tan caras como dos islas paradisíacas, ni aunque le robase al Daimayo podría pagarlo. Y aún así, ahora tenía una quinta cosa que quería comprar ¿No era genial?

— Son mil ryo esta caja, setecientos cincuenta los aretes, quinientos los broches y la herramientas, y el bastón Bō a doscientos cincuenta, señor —Comentó la joven mujer dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice.

Bueno, parecía ser que o había conseguido un ángel o bien la chica estaba loca. Tal vez ambas, porque justamente tenía tres mil ryo en su bolsillo ¿Por qué llevaba tanto dinero encima? Akatsuki no era pobre, solo humilde y con un tesorero tacaño. Además de que tres mil ryo tampoco era tanto dinero.

— ¿No cree que es mucho para un regalo, señorita? Dar cinco cosas tan bonitas... —Habló dudoso, dejándose llevar por las ganas de ser lógico y no una colegiala enamorada.

— Usted es su Kouhai, creo que vuestro Senpai estará muy feliz de ver cuánto aprecio le tiene —Aclaró la joven y Obito no necesitó más.

Era el cumpleaños número veinte de Deidara ¿Que tenían de malo cinco regalos extremadamente lujosos y costosos? Nada, se dijo a si mismo, absolutamente nada, no mientras esto sólo sea por el acto de Tobi y nada más.

Antes de cambiar de opinión pagó los cinco regalos (los cinco fueron envueltos con papel azúl brillante y colocados dentro de una gran bolsa para su transporte) y se fue corriendo más rápido de lo que debió. Por comodidad llevó los regalos a su dimensión de bolsillo durante el viaje, quedándose con el pastel en manos ya que este era lo más importante del día. Se sentía ansioso y nervioso, sin saber si al cumpleañero le gustaría la sorpresa. Antes de llegar a la cueva recolectó algunas flores, unas orquídeas moradas en su mayoría y otras que no conocía el nombre pero de lindos colores bastante intensos, creando un ramo pequeño pero colorido, como su Senpai.

45 minutos de viaje y estaba enfrente de la cueva, viendo extrañado como la razón de su compra excesiva estaba tranquilamente en la hierba mientras leía un libro. Esto era inusual, específicamente por la hora, Deidara leía por las mañanas después de desayunar para inspirarse y algunas noches antes de dormir si estaba aburrido, nunca en las tardes. Bueno, tal vez fuera una tradición de cumpleaños que apenas descubría, igualmente no afectaba sus planes iniciales, así que procedió a comenzar su ejecución de una vez.

— ¡Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz~! ¡Feliz cumpleaños mi Senpai, feliz cumpleaños a ti~! —Cantó horriblemente mientras se acercaba al antes tranquilo terrorista.

Deidara apartó la vista de su libro y le dedicó una de esas miradas que harían llorar hasta al Shinobi más endurecido de lo terrorífica que era. Era tan hermoso cuando la ponía.

— Tenía la esperanza de que lo olvidaras, hm —Gruñó volviendo a su lectura, decidido a ignorarlo.

— ¡Pero es su cumpleaños número veinte Senpai! ¿Como lo olvidaría? ¡Hay que celebrarlo! ¿Es que acaso no sabe lo genial que es este día? —Chilló de alegría sentándose al lado del rubio, esperando que note el ramo de flores y la caja con el pastel.

— ¿Qué tiene de genial? Si te refieres a que al fin puedo beber alcohol y consentir tener sexo con alguien mayor vas un poco lento, Hidan llegó antes que tú, hm —Dijo con acidez recordando al albino invitándolo a beber sake con ese tono seductor que le daba un poco de risa.

Nota mental para Obito: Castrar a Hidan y prohibir su acceso al alcohol mientras Deidara estuviese en la guarida. Ya tenía suficiente con que el rubio fumara desde los trece y tratar de quitarle la maña, no quería que bebiera, menos con Hidan o cualquier imbécil coqueto que se le acercara. No eran celos, solo precaución.

— ¡Que asco Senpai! Me refiero a lo que decía la gente, sobre que no llegaría a los veinte años —Dijo ocultando el enojo que le provocó el nombre de Hidan.

— Oh, es eso... ¿Que tiene de importante? Moriré algún día igual, así que mi edad al momento de hacerlo no importa, hm.

— Pero Senpai ¿Acaso no quiere celebrar su cumpleaños? Es la fecha más importante del año.

Deidara rodó los ojos y su expresión se volvió seria, sin enfado a la vista.

— No me gusta mi cumpleaños —Declaró con seguridad, aún sin volver a mirarlo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué Senpai? —Preguntó curioso, encantado de al fin poder abordar el tema.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, muy largos segundos y a casi un minuto de silencio, Deidara habló.

— Mi padre está cumpliendo cuarenta años hoy y... Bueno, a él tampoco le gustan sus cumpleaños, así que creo que me contagió eso. "Al final no importa tu edad", decía. "Solo importa que esos años que cargas no sean desperdiciados" —Reconoció con voz apagada, un poco nostálgica.

¿Deidara extrañaría a su padre? Tan desapegado como era él, no esperó que esa fuese la razón. Aunque lo entendía, él también odia sus cumpleaños por razones paternas.

— Y bueno, nunca celebré mi cumpleaños realmente —Continuó hablando Deidara antes de que Tobi pudiese comentar— A mi madre le encanta celebrar lo que sea por la razón que sea, el sake era su pasión, pero siempre ha sido una mujer ocupada y respetaba la decisión de mi papá de no celebrar su propio cumpleaños, así que como nunca tuve la cultura del cumpleaños presente, no entiendo cuál es el encanto, hm.

Oh, eso sonaba un poco triste. A pesar de sus pocos amigos y ser huérfano, su abuela en vida trataba de alegrar sus cumpleaños con pasteles y Rin le daba un regalo cada año, después Kakashi; Minato y Kushina se unieron a la tradición. Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón al pensar en el pasado.

— Entonces ¿Nunca tuvo un pastel de cumpleaños o regalos, Senpai? —Tanteó, esperando no tocar una fibra sensible.

Deidara rió con diversión y negó con la cabeza.

— Claro que tuve, especialmente regalos, una vez mis padres, tíos y Onoki me dieron tantos que tuve que reorganizar mi cuarto, hm —Dijo algo presumido. Obito sintió un poco de envidia— Aunque pasteles no tanto, razones médicas.

— ¿Razones médicas? —Susurró extrañado y preocupado, frunciendo su ceño en espera de una respuesta que aliviara esos sentimientos.

— Pues, mi padre sufre de diabetes y es insulinodependiente desde muy joven, así que como mi familia es un montón de exagerados sobreprotectores y la diabetes se puede heredar, mi acceso al dulce siempre ha sido limitado e igual no me gusta tanto, hm —Explicó despreocupado sin dejar de leer su libro.

¿Un Shinobi diabético? Eso sí que era extraño.

— Pero Senpai ¿Su padre no era un ninja? ¿Como lo sería con diabetes?

— Era ninja médico, de hecho, y muy bueno esquivando los cortes, quemaduras y bueno, todo lo peligroso para un diabético, hm.

Eso tenía más sentido. Los ninja médico no se acercan mucho a la pelea y puede que la tendencia a luchas a larga distancia de Deidara viniera de influencia paterna.

— De hecho por eso nunca fui a un cumpleaños de mis compañeros de Academia, mis padres eran muy desconfiados de... El mundo en general, hm. —Comentó con fastidio en la voz. Debió ser díficil para un niño tan aventurero como Deidara vivir con padres sobreprotectores.

— ¡Eso es horrible Senpai! Entonces con más razones debemos celebrar su cumpleaños —Insistió con ganas renovadas, más que dispuesto a darle un lindo cumpleaños al rubio ahora que sabía esa parte de su pasado.

Pudo ver cómo volvió a rodar los ojos antes de voltear su cabeza para dedicarle una mirada de una vez. Vió como se congeló al notar el ramo de flores y la obvia caja de pastel que Tobi llevaba consigo. No supo si eso era una buena reacción ¿Exageró?

— ¿Qué traes contigo, Tobi? —Suspiró con vergüenza en su voz y asombro en su rostro, con un rosa pálido en sus mejillas. Se veía como un niño pequeño la primera vez que le dicen que es lindo.

— ¡Un ramo de flores y un pastel para el Senpai por su cumpleaños! ¿Le gusta? Compré el pastel en el pueblo de aquí cerca y recolecte las flores yo mismo —Respondió con un tono alegre, pero aún inseguro de la reacción del rubio.

Deidara parpadeó unas quinientas veces durante un segundo antes de hablar. Parecía ser que su rubio compañero no había esperado algo más que unas felicitaciones no deseadas ese día. Su pecho se llenó de una sensación cálida que no debería de aparecer.

— Oh, este, gracias, supongo —Agradeció tan apenado que daba ternura.

— Tenga Senpai, mire su pastel y sus flores —Otorgó ambos objetos mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro con mal disimulada felicidad.

Sin hablar el menor de los dos tomó la flores para olerlas y una sonrisa delicada se escabulló por sus facciones por tan solo un milisegundo, mas Obito pudo verla y tuvo que sonreír también. El menor apartó su libro de su regazo para ahí colocar la caja de cartón coloreado antes de abrirla. Su rostro había estado brillando de disimulada alegría hasta que abrió la caja, haciendo una mueca con sus labios que pronto hizo desaparecer. Su cuerpo entero se tensó ¿Por qué la mueca?

— ¿Pasa algo Senpai? —Se apresuró a preguntar inclinándose a su lado para ver mejor su rostro.

— Tobi, nunca te lo había dicho, pero soy alérgico a las fresas, hm —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros con una expresión indescifrable— Pero aún podemos comer, solo hay fresas de decoración ¿Verdad?

¿Las fresas son frutos rojos? Si, claro que sí. El sentimiento que llenó su cuerpo era muy similar al que lo aquejaba cuando tenía doce años y hacía algo estúpido frente a Rin y Bakakashi cuando se suponía que debía impresionar. Mentalmente se estaba regañando por no haber tratado de saber las alergias de su socio ¿Y si le daba algo a lo que era alérgico sin saberlo? Bueno, eso ya era paranoia, pero que más daba, le había regalado un pastel con fresas, a las cuales es alérgico.

"Bravo Obito, bravo" pensó enojado consigo mismo. No es que le importara tanto, sin embargo era un error tonto.

— Lo siento Senpai, tiene un relleno de frutos rojos —Aclaró con tono lamentable aún manteniendo esa fea voz chillona.

— Pero no hay dentro del pastel idiota, así que tú te comes el relleno y las fresas mientras yo la crema batida y el bizcocho, duh —Le dijo como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo rodando los ojos como el niño petulante que aún era.

Dioses, Deidara era tan dulce al aceptar su lamentable pastel a pesar de su error. 

— ¡Por supuesto Senpai! Es tan inteligente. Si quiere, puedo comprar otro para usted también —Propuso con renovada alegría, aún con culpa en su mente.

— ¿Para qué otro? Este está bien, necio. Solo busca algo para que podamos comerlo, hm.

Con nerviosismo Obito utilizó el Kamui para aparecer unos tenedores en su bolsillo sin que el rubio se diera cuenta, creyendo que con eso bastaría. Le parecía tan raro que su compañero estuviese tan bien con su error, no porque hubiera esperado otra reacción, era solo la costumbre de aceptar la culpa y no ver las cosas buenas que podía haber. Simplemente le ofreció un tenedor al rubio para recibir una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa que le hizo sonreír de vuelta. Se golpeó mentalmente por no haber activado el Sharingan antes para nunca olvidar esas expresiones.

— La máscara y los guantes, hm —Señaló Deidara aún sonriendo.

"¿Quien come con guantes, hm?" Recordó al rubio haber dicho hacía un mes y desde entonces le obligaba a quitarse los guantes, por otro lado la máscara llevaba quitándose la para comer desde poco más de medio mes. Cumplió los deseos del cumpleañero quitándose los guantes mostrando uñas perfectamente pintadas de un azul demasiado parecido al de los ojos de su compañero y solo apartó la máscara lo suficiente para mostrar su boca. Se sentía desnudo estando así, esencialmente por su ahora tapada vista, mas creía que la sonrisa que ahora tendría Deidara valía la pena. Como si fuera memoria muscular colocó una de sus manos sobre la pierna del menor y pudo sentir como éste se relajaba.

— Comamos entonces, hm. —Encomendó con una sonrisa en su voz.

— ¡Si Senpai!

Comenzaron a comer en paz el pastel tal como Deidara había dicho que harían y Obito se dejó llevar por la calma que llenaba sus vidas en ese momento. Deseó con honestidad que pudiesen repetir esta escena el año siguiente, y el que seguía y el que le seguiría a ese...

— ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños Tobi, hm?

Salió de su mundo idílico y tardó un poco en responder.

— Eso es un secreto Senpai, nadie puede saber —Esquivó regalándole una sonrisa.

— ¿Como tu cicatriz y tu mano quemada, hm?

Ugh, golpe bajo. Maldijo que ese chiquillo fuera tan astuto y terco.

— ¡Usted es tan cruel Senpai! Es solo que no me gusta mi cumpleaños y sería peligroso que alguien supiera mi cumpleaños —Explicó antes de meter una fresa a su boca.

— Pues a mí tampoco me gusta mi cumpleaños y sabes que yo no le diría a alguien información que te ponga en peligro... ¡Además de que tú sabes mi edad y mi cumpleaños mientras yo no lo tuyo, hm! —Exigió tironeando de su brazo como un niño pequeño.

Se estaba involucrando más de lo que debía, Deidara no debía saber nada de Obito y ya sentía que no podía mentir. Si seguía así la línea de los límites entre ellos iba a desaparecer...

— ¿Por favor? —Susurró el Iwa-nin, sonando tan suave y melódico que Obito se estremeció.

Puede que decirle no fuera tan malo, incluso podría sacar ventaja.

— Está bien Senpai, si tan desesperado está por saber la edad y cumpleaños de su Kouhai, tendrá que prometer algo —Dijo con tanta solemnidad como su voz de pito podía permitirle.

— No seré tu esclavo por un mes Tobi, deja de intentar, hm —Dijo con voz venenosa y Tobi rió.

— ¡No es eso Senpai! Lo que quiero es que prometa que llegará a su siguiente cumpleaños vivo y en una sola pieza ¿Lo promete Senpai?

Era un deseo egoísta el que pedía, pero soñar era gratis ¿No? El silencio fue largo, tal vez demasiado.

— Lo prometo, hm —Prometió con total seguridad, sin el más mínimo temblor en la voz.

Vaya, eso fue inesperado ¿Ahora como le decía que tenía 31 años? Se sintió viejo de repente.

— Bueno Senpai, entonces usted puede saber que... —Empezó a hablar con voz misteriosa.

— ¿Qué...? —Insistió expectante.

Durante un incómodo minuto se mantuvieron en silencio sin hacer nada, para que en un rápido movimiento Obito de colocase su máscara y tomase el libro ya olvidado antes de salir corriendo mientras gritaba:

— ¡Que tendrá que atraparme para conseguir devuelta su libro Senpai! —Agitó los brazos mostrando el libro robado y siguió corriendo en dirección al bosque, muerto de la risa.

— ¡Carajo Tobi! ¡Ese es mi libro favorito, devuélvemelo pequeño bastardo, hm! —Gritó furioso y salió disparado a buscar al pelinegro.

"Kamikakushi, por Ōkī" leyó en la portada sin parar de correr y reír. Se preguntó de que trataría para que fuera el preferido de su compañero, considerando preguntarle después, cuando terminara su persecusión y pudiese entregarle sus regalos al ahora enojado cumpleañero. Pudo escuchar el aleteo de un pájaro de arcilla y corrió más rápido, preparándose para lo que venía.

El siguiente 5 de Mayo le daría una respuesta a Deidara, solo para asegurarse de que cumpliría su promesa, nada más. Hoy no era un día importante de todos modos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Por favor comenten, deseo saber qué gustó y que no.
> 
> 1) La "mano quemada" y uñas azules es referencia a "Uñas" de Lybra98.  
> 2) El bastón Bō es referencia a "Atrapame" de Alphabetta.  
> 3) Los sellos del brazalete son sellos de control de chakra, para un manejo más preciso.  
> 4) Los cinco regalos tienen significados que explicaré cuando explique mi Headcanon del pasado de Deidara.  
> 5) "Kamikakushi" significa "Escondido por Dios" y le coloque este título al libro en homenaje al Fanfiction "Kamikakushi" de PandaFlower aquí en Ao3 en el que el protagonista es Tobirama (mi segundo personaje favorito), pero la trama de este libro es diferente a la del Fanfiction. Además, "Ōkī" es un OC mío que forma parte del pasado de Deidara.  
> 6) La alergia de Deidara se me ocurrió a último minuto, pero tiene más.
> 
> ¿Alguna duda? Porque respondo gratis (?) Bye~.


End file.
